Hunger
by jottfan
Summary: How to satisfy a hungry man


**Title: **Hunger  
**Author:** jottfan  
**Pairing:** Scott/Jean  
**Disclaimer:** X-men (or rather X1 and X2) belongs to Marvel and 20th century fox. X3 rightly belongs in the rubbish bin.  
**Summary: **How to satisfy a hungry man

**Warning:** M

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could tell that he was hungry.

Very hungry.

He hadn't been satisfied in a while as she had been out all week at a medical conference and he always ran hot. He got all tense and his face would slightly flushed as he fantasized about what he would do to her. She remembered intruding on one if his fantasies and oh, (her face blushed a deep red) how he punished her for that.

Mmm… Well, she would heat things up for him…

She sashayed into the dining room at dinnertime, the setting sun adding a gleam to her already bright red dress. Slipping into her usual seat, her face fell as she took in the fact that Scott was still at his meeting with the Professor. Never mind, he would be along soon and she could put her plan into action then.

After eternity (or so it seemed), Scott finally entered and she snuck over to him, her movements as sleek and as sensational as a cat. She pecked his cheek while simultaneously whispering low into his ear

"You taste good, very, very good…"

Seeing the flushed, heated look on his face, a devilish grin graced her fine features and she moved back to her place, aware that Scott was watching her every move.

The evening crowd passed by them, oblivious to the act that was unfolding.

Game start

She crossed her legs delicately under the table, as if to hide the treasure within. And slowly, she recrossed them again, to allow a glimpse of her model's legs.

Scott swallowed nervously.

She gazed at his visor-covered eyes and when his rose to meet hers, her eyes slowly traveled down his broad shoulders, the stretch of his muscular chest, his rock solid abdomen and finally, to the lump in his pants.

She licked her lips. He trembled before her.

She pointed with her spoon to the empty seat opposite hers.

"Sit."

He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, hoping to hide his growing erection. And it worked, to all except the woman sitting across from him.

Using the same spoon, she licked the tip of it with her tongue, letting the cool hard metal slide along the edges of her mouth. Smothering red lipstick left its mark on the spoon.

All the while, Scott's eyes were fixated on the slow, seducing act. There was no need for explanation; she let his imagination run wild.

And wild they were.

She would have laughed at his expression but it would spoil the mood and besides, there was some more to go.

Moving her chair closer to the table, she slid a foot out of those high-heeled shoes she usually wore and sneaked it up his calf.

He jumped at the first touch of her leg but still dragged his chair closer to hers.

Her foot slowly wound its way up his thigh, leaving behind a trail of flaming hot sensation. He was beginning to shift in his chair and it took all of his effort to maintain a straight face. She enjoyed seeing him struggle between jumping her and having her right there and then or trying to maintain a straight face while praying feverishly that they (or rather he) could make it back to their bedroom in time. Ohh.. the power she held over him.

She pushed up the fabric covering his leg and twining hers against his, rubbed it gently.

A small, low groan escaped from his lips.

He couldn't take it any longer. He excused himself from the table and beckoned for her to join him. It excited her to see his eyes glowing a bright red from behind his visor and the huge lump in the front of his pants.

They exited gracefully and walked out to the deserted staircases. _Food is the only thing that motivated all students, _she mused to herself.

_And same goes for the adults, except that it is sex_, another voice replied her.

He flipped her over neatly, pining her against the sides of the staircase. Sandwiched between his manly chest and the banister, she could feel his heavy breath panting near her ear and his hard erection pressed firmly against her lower regions. His arms pinned her down; there was no escape.

"What do you think I'm gonna do now?"

A low rumble from his chest.

There was no doubt at what he wanted.

Regaining her composure, she pressed her palm against him and pushed him back gently. He caught her hand and pressed it to his mouth, relishing in the taste of her.

"I can show you a few things."

And she led the way to the bedroom.


End file.
